littlenightmaresfandomcom-20200213-history
The Pretender
The Pretender is the final inhabitant/antagonist of The Nest in Very Little Nightmares. Twitter Description This pint-sized lady of the Nest loves her playthings. And anything that’s not her toy doesn’t last long in her nursery. Appearance The Pretender appears to be a young child no taller than The Girl in the Yellow Raincoat. She has long silver hair, bangs that cover her eyes and a ponytail. She wears a green Victorian era dress with white ends. She wears lipstick, however it is smeared all over her lips as though she quickly applied it herself. Very Little Nightmares The Pretender seems to be the only living inhabitant (besides the Nomes) in the Living Quarters. Despite there being dozens of frames of other children and even the (implied) parents of the girl hung all around the place. In order to make up for her loneliness, she has the dolls made of the children set up around tea parties and banquets in order to give herself the illusion of company. She's so serious about it in fact, that when the Yellow Raincoat girl tips a doll off the table in order to reach the other side of the room, the girl is seen dragging it out in the main hall and shouting at the The Butler (who is not in the room). She's later seen outside on a bench with the ripped apart doll crying, before the she spots Yellow Raincoat girl watching her and screams. She then begins to partake in a long chase down a ledge after the girl. It all leads to finale, where the Yellow Raincoat girl is cornered by the Pretender and Six crushes her with a boulder. She recovers shortly after and leaps forward, tackling the Yellow Raincoat girl off the edge of the isle. Then, they both fall down into the waters below and presumably drown or die upon impact. Powers and Abilities The Pretender has the ability to instantly absorb the energy of other living things upon touching them with her hands. In the final chase scene, she demonstrates this by making the Girl in the Yellow Raincoat vanish instantly, should be make contact with her, leaving only the raincoat behind. The Pretender also shows great skill at escalating steep surfaces as she can crawl down the cliff face first in pursuit of the Girl in the Yellow Raincoat. Finally, she is quite resistant to damage as she survives the impact of a boulder knocked directly onto her head. Trivia *The name Pretender may be a reference to the children's game known as play pretend. *The Pretender is the only character we've actually seen talk in a Little Nightmares game, despite not actually speaking a discernible language, she still has the mouth movements and noise to indicate she's speaking. *She also seems to be the first child that is well off unlike the children of the maw or even Six in the game. Gallery Frame of the Spoiled girl.png|Frame of the Pretender Frame of the Spoiled Girl with her parents.png|The Pretender and her parents Spoiled Girl shouting.png Spoiled girl dragging the doll outside.png Statue_of_the_Spoiled_girl_with_other_children_at_her_feet.png|Statue of her with children worshiping her YR girl approaching SG as she cries.png Spoiled Girl realizing she's there.png Spoiled Girl screaming in rage.png|The Pretender's scream is so loud that the Girl in the Yellow Raincoat has to shield her ears Spoiled Girl chasing her.png The descend.png Six following along top another path.png Six after pushing the boulder to crush her.png|The Pretender crushed by the boulder The fall.png|The Pretender and the Yellow Raincoat girl falling to their deaths' ru:Госпожа Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Very Little Nightmares Category:Deceased Category:Children Category:Female Characters